


Tell me and i forget

by SparklingFerret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curses, F/M, Immortality, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingFerret/pseuds/SparklingFerret
Summary: Tooru goes through the ages, always knowing, remembering what happened that day, but still wondering when he will next see Hajime.Alternately, Tooru lives forever while Hajime is reborn again and again, but a curse keeps them apart.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Tell me and i forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is a work in progress and I'm constantly adding new scenes from all around the world to it. If you would like a specific event to be added, then just leave a comment or PM and I'll get around to it :) Their first life is in 100 BCE, so anything after that will be considered.
> 
> Hope you like it!

7.

Having experienced this moment multiple times already, having felt it, lived through and memorized each facial expression on the other’s face, he probably should’ve become a bit more numb to this exact moment. And yet, it never truly ceased to amaze Tooru. Never really lost that gut-wrenching feeling.

Most likely, it was just him being melodramatic as usual, but how could he not? The last Tooru had seen of Hajime had been on his deathbed some 15 years ago, and here he stood yet again. He held himself gracefully straight as was expected of someone of his class in this life, at attention, just waiting on some order from his father.

And though it might not be obvious to the ordinary person, Tooru still saw it. Saw the way Hajime’s olive coloured eyes slid slowly, carefully over his own figure, lingering on his hands first before sweeping up to settle on his brown eyes. As if he was expecting something, Hajime tilted his head to the left and flared his eyes slightly. Seeing the familiar expression on his face, one typically only shown moments before Hajime would hit him, Tooru couldn’t help his own reaction; he lifted his left eyebrow and smiled brilliantly back at him.

The shocked eyes and soft blush he received in return only made it even more worth it. Obviously, this version of his lover wasn’t used to others staring at him with an easy, almost flirty expression.

Tooru relished it.

Moving his face back to the couple before him, he saw that neither had noticed his short exchange with their son, both sending furtive smirks at each other when they thought he was otherwise preoccupied with the handwritten paperwork laying almost innocently before him.

Lifting the papers back up to his eye view, he perused them rigorously. He would have scoffed at the content if it wouldn’t have alerted the couple that he was on to them. Perhaps, if he had actually been the ditzy nobleman’s son he was pretending to be at this time, he would have fallen for their tricky writing.

But having lived for as long as he already had truly gave him an easy advantage. Humankind as a whole never changed, huh? Always greedy for more.

More land, more money, more power.

He placed the papers down gently, making sure they were still neatly stacked despite their unevenly cut edges. Taking his time, he also folded his hands to rest his chin atop them, leaning across the table while lifting his eyes from the papers to the couple across from him. He tilted the corner of his mouth slightly up when he took note of their worried expressions and the sweat slowly making its way down Hajime’s father’s brow.

Hajime didn’t seem nearly as worried as his parents, but perhaps he’d already learned to hide it better. He was rather good at that, Tooru supposed.

Clearing his throat, he spoke for the first time since he’d noted Hajime’s presence in the room. “Hata-kun, I’m not entirely sure i can accept these conditions as they aren’t the same ones we agreed upon in our letters.” He kept smiling even as he saw their expressions fall.

“B-But Yamato-sama, these are the conditions as you, yourself, wrote them to me. I haven’t altered them in any way, surely you-”

“No, Hata-kun. I will not hear you try to explain your greediness away. I have neither the desire nor the time for it.”

“Yamato-sama! You must listen to me, I would never try to trick you, surely you must know that.”

Tooru scoffed, but only as a way to hide his snort at the man’s wailing. “Then, Hata-kun, bring me the letters you received from me as we last conversed. They will show the truth.” Tooru felt like cackling, but controlled himself.

“I-I won’t be able to do that, I b-burned them as soon as I’d finished reading them.”

“That is too bad,” Tooru shook his head softly, quickly chancing a glance at Hajime before continuing. “You’ve broken our agreement, and as such, I’m entitled to a part of your property and estate.” He smirked as he saw Hata’s devastated expression.

“B-but Yamato-sama, I am but a simple merchant, first of my family. I have barely anything to my name at the current time, neither land, gold or folk. Surely we can come to an agreement some other way?” 

Oh and wasn’t that just what Tooru wanted to hear. This simpleton of a man had basically offered his life to Tooru.

But he wasn’t interested in that. No, what he wanted held a deeper, more profound meaning.

He closed his eyes, and breathed heavily.

“I will accept your plea for another offer, and the only thing I could desire at the current time, is another warrior to protect me,” opening one eye he looked first at Hata-kun before moving his gaze to their young son, Hajime.

“I will take your son when the time calls for it, so that he may join my personal guard. Make sure to train him properly, as his joining to my entourage will be the only thing to save you from mine and my men’s wrath.”

The stammering pleas of  _ anything else _ from Hajime’s parents was the only sounds uttered in the room. Both he and Hajime’s gazes were locked, and  _ oh _ what fire burned in those mesmerizing eyes.

Clearly, this version of Hajime did not appreciate being anyone’s property. What luck then, that Hajime would always be his equal in everything.


End file.
